With rapid developments of Liquid Crystal Display Televisions (LCD TVs), people have become increasingly demanding for the LCD TVs. Early LCD TVs are very thick with a very wide frame, which look relatively less attractive; in order to solve this problem, manufacturers compete to design a variety of narrow-frame, ultra-narrow frame, or frameless ultra-thin LCD TVs, and particularly, the frameless LCD TVs have a very magnificent appearance.
The frameless structure may be realized by frame bonding technology, that is, bonding a periphery of a liquid crystal panel and a periphery of a glass plate together by a double-sided adhesive tape or other adhesives, assembling the bonded liquid crystal panel and glass plate with a backlight unit, to form the frameless LCD TV with the surface of the glass plate as the appearance surface of the LCD TV. However, in the frame bonding technology, merely the periphery of the liquid crystal panel and the periphery of the glass plate are bonded, so that an air layer is formed between an intermediate portion of the liquid crystal panel and an intermediate portion of the reinforced glass and double image will appear when the user views the screen.